


Living On A Prayer

by lmuruzabal



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Development, Intimacy, Kisses, Love Story, M/M, Missing Scenes, Seasons 1-10, Spoilers, set through the series
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmuruzabal/pseuds/lmuruzabal
Summary: Todas las historias tienen dos versiones y mucho más que contar que lo que se ve a primera vista... Siempre hay hay alguien que puede rellenar los huecos que faltan en la historia."We've got each other and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot. Woah, we're half way there. Woah, livin' on a prayer".
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1x01

El frío de Chicago podía llegar a ser tan alto que todo tu cuerpo dolía. El viento helado chocaba contra sus labios agrietándolos como pequeñas cuchilladas y cada vez que intentaba respirar hondo el frío inundaba todo su organismo. Mickey se aferró a su deshilachada bufanda verde y vio cómo salía vaho de su boca. Hacía un frío de cojones.

No debería estar allí, joder. Todo esto era idea de los idiotas de sus hermanos y sus grandes ideas. Si les hiciera menos caso todo le iría muchísimo mejor, eso lo sabía. "¿Por qué no te tiras a Karen Jackson? Es la que está más buena". Karen Jackson... Mierda. Ni si quiera se había fijado en ella hasta que Iggy se lo propuso. No se había fijado en ninguna.

Pero sus hermanos empezaban a hincharle las pelotas con tantas preguntas."¿Por qué no te echas novia?", "La vecina no deja de mirarte, tíratela", "Hace mucho que no echas un polvo con nadie, ¿qué te ocurre, hermanito?". Joder, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que malgastar su tiempo pensando en cualquier tía a la que follarse.Su padre había vuelto a entrar en la cárcel hacía meses y es sólo significaba una cosa. Él tenía que encargarse de la familia. Si quería follar, follaba, pero no tenía humor para ocuparse de estas mierdas de instituto. Karen Jackson ya le dijo una vez que no, era mejor dejarlo así. Pero esos idiotas...

Paró un segundo bajo las vías del metro frente a la casa de Karen y encendió un cigarro para darse un poco de calor y alargar lo inevitable un poco más de tiempo. Él no tenía tiempo para estas mierdas... Pero ahí estaba, intentando parecer ese "gran macho"que se suponía que era y no quedar mal frente a Iggy o Joey por no tener la suficiente vida sexual que ellos creían te convertía en todo un hombre.

Si supieran...

Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos y alzó las cejas al ver a uno delos Gallagher saltar por la ventana del piso de arriba. Su hermano pelirrojo, ese lleno de pecas que que iba a la clase de su hermana Mandy, apareció corriendo de detrás de la casa con la cara blanca y sin zapatillas. ¿Qué cojones...?

-¡Da lo mismo que corráis! ¡Os pillaré y os mataré!- Escuchó cómo el padre de Karen gritaba desde la ventana mientras el pequeño de los Gallagher se acercaba a la puerta a recoger sus zapatillas.

-¡Vamos!-Gritaba Lip desde la calle.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo tras su hermano, con terror en la cara y los calcetines empapados por la nieve que pisaba.

Ese no era un buen día para visitar la casa de Karen Jackson...

* * *

-¡Que te jodan!

Los gritos llegaron hasta él incluso antes de abrir la puerta de casa.Siempre la misma mierda. Siempre el mismo caos... Pero ya había aprendido a vivir en él.

-¿Qué coño pasa?

-¡Tu hermano es idiota!- Gritó Mandy hacia Joey mientras este daba un portazo en su habitación.

-También es tu hermano, ¿sabías?

Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y se acercó hacia la cocina mientras miraba cómo Mandy recogía del suelo los restos de lo que suponía era un proyecto para el colegio.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó su hermana con la voz más calmada.

-Fui a casa de Karen Jackson.

-¿Querías que te diera calabazas por segunda vez?

Le hizo un corte de mangas mientras agarraba una de las cervezas del frigorífico y tiraba la tapa en el fregadero.

-¿Sabes si tiene algo con alguno de los Gallagher?

Mandy pareció pensarlo un segundo mientras ralentizaba sus movimientos ala hora de recoger el destrozo que seguramente Joey había formado.

-Con Lip puede ser, van al mismo curso. Con Ian no lo creo.

Mickey se tiró en el sofá y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿El pelirrojo?

-Está bueno, ¿eh?

-¿Y yo qué cojones sé? No me van los tíos.- Dijo de mal humor.

Su hermana rodó los ojos con esa expresión que siempre ponía cuando parecía que era la única persona de la casa que entendía algo.Igual que hacía su madre. La misma puñetera mirada...

-Jenny está colada por él pero a Ian parece que no le interesa ninguna.- Continuó haciendo caso omiso del repentino mal humor de su hermano.- Así que no creo que esté con Karen Jackson.

Arrugó la frente y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza sin entender por qué Ian Gallagher había salido descalzo y asustado de aquella casa... Y sin poder evitar pensar que su hermana tenía razón. Ese hijo de puta pelirrojo estaba muy bueno.

* * *

Mickey se tiró en la cama y bostezó grande mirando las paredes llenas de posters de su habitación. Estaba derrotado. Se había pasado el día haciendo unos encargos para su padre. Incluso desde la cárcel era capaz de romperle las pelotas ese hijo de puta. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacó un par de revistas porno que Iggy había mangado en un kiosko un par de días atrás. Se acomodó entre sus sábanas rojas y abrió una de las revistas, pasando las páginas aburrido. Tampoco entendía por qué siempre tanto alboroto por ver a una tía en pelotas. Se podía ver en cualquier lado. Internet estaba lleno de tetas y en ese barrio de mierda en el que vivían tenías una prostituta casi en cada esquina. Tetas. No eran para tanto...¿No?

Empezó a tocarse intentando entretenerse con algo. Quizás si se hacía una buena paja se quedase dormido enseguida y dormiría como un bebé. Pero estaba demasiado distraído como para que ninguna de esas chicas le provocaran nada. Otra página. Otra. Una más...

Entonces paró en seco al pasar una de las páginas y ver a una chica pelirroja semidesnuda sobre el capó de un coche. Tenía pecas por toda la cara y una melena hasta la cintura. Le miró el pelo y la imagen de Ian Gallagher corriendo descalzo con el pelo alborotado y las pecas marcadas por el susto pasó por su cabeza haciendo que su entrepierna palpitara en su mano.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tiró la revista al suelo. No. Se había prometido no volver a pensar en nada así nunca más. No.

* * *

-¿Qué falta?- Preguntó hastiado sujetando las pesadas bolsas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Deja de quejarte, capullo. Tú quisiste venir.- Apuntó su hermana con mala cara.

-Lo que quería era irme de casa, no ser el perrito que te sigue a todos lados para cargar tus mierdas.

Mickey levantó las bolsas de plástico enseñándoselas de forma exagerada a su hermana.

-Estas mierdas son para todos.- Le recordó.- Sólo falta la cerveza.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

Mandy miró al otro lado de la calle y señaló con la cabeza el Kash and Grab, la tienda del moro donde su padre solía robar casi cada día.

-Nunca digo que no a cerveza gratis.- Sonrió acompañándola a cruzar la calle.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Ian Gallagher trabaja aquí.

Escuchar el nombre de ese crío pelirrojo le revolvió el estómago. Recordó la noche anterior, su intento fallido de hacerse una paja, su polla poniéndose dura por primera sólo al pensar en la imagen de ese pelirrojo pecoso que había salido corriendo de casa de Karen Jackson. Ian Gallagher le recordaba las cosas que se supone no debía pensar... pero pensaba.

-¿Y?

-Nada, pero si está puedo preguntarle si su hermano tiene algo con la rubia que te gusta.

"La rubia que te gusta". Mierda. Su padre estaría tan orgulloso y sus hermanos festejarían como gilipollas si lograse tirársela...

-Me importa una mierda a quién se folle esa tía.

Mandy rodó los ojos y empujó la puerta de la tienda, pero no se abrió.Lo intentó otra vez pero parecía estar cerrada.

-Qué raro...

-¿Está cerrado?

-Eso parece, pero hay luz dentro.

-Déjalo, le robaré al moro otro día.

Cualquier cosa con tal de largarse de allí. De alejarse de cualquier conversación sobre Karen Jackson o todas esas mierdas que le hacían recordar la reputación que intentaba ganarse y que en realidad le importaban menos que nada. Cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de Ian Gallagher y todo lo que le hacía pensar y no debía.

Con suerte Lip Gallagher se estaría follando a Karen y él podría olvidarse de todo ese estúpido asunto. Incluído ese pelirrojo con la cara llena de pecas.


	2. 1x02

Dio un golpe fuerte y la puerta del Alibi y se abrió de sopetón, anunciando a todo que Mickey Milcovich había llegado. Realmente no recordaba cuándo se volvió una persona que intentaba intimidar constantemente. Supervivencia, suponía. O quizás su madre tenía razón y todos sus hijos eran unos desgraciados con un carácter de mierda. Igual que Terry. Igual que su padre. Siempre pensó que por eso se marchó, porque cada uno de sus hijos le recordaba al hijo de puta que la pegaba cada noche antes de dormir y cada mañana nada más despertar. 

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar el mínimo recuerdo de su madre que le hiciera sentir algo y se acercó a la barra del bar.

-¿Has visto a Joey?

-Uno de tus hermanos está allí, no sé cuál de ellos es.- Respondió Kevin señalando con la cabeza la mesa de billar.

Rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba hasta el mayor de sus hermanos, que iba tan borracho que a duras penas podía enfocar lo que hacía.

-Eh, Joey.- Pero no le hizo caso.- Escúchame, gilipollas.- Lo llamó fuerte mientras le quitaba el palo de jugar al billar de entre las manos intentando conseguir algo de atención.

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo?

-Freddie está en casa.- Anunció como si eso zanjara el asunto y la cara de su hermano palideció en dos segundos.- No voy a seguir cubriendo las mierdas de Terry y mucho menos las tuyas.- Era más pequeño que él y más bajito, pero podía perfectamente intimidar a su hermano y lo sabía.- Soluciona esto.

-Vamos, Mickey, no pasa nada...- Intentó sonreír, pero Mickey le agarró fuerte del brazo.

-O lo solucionas o no vuelves a entrar en casa.- Retorció un poco más la muñeca de Joey haciendo que gimiera de dolor y supiera que hablaba en serio.- Tu decides, hermanito.

Le lanzó una última mirada que decía claramente "haz lo que te digo" y se dio la vuelta sin decir más. Vivían en un gueto de mierda a las afueras de Chicago, sabía que estaban condenados a vivir una vida de mierda, pero estaba harto de tener que hacer de niñera de todos en esa puta casa. Su padre pasaba más tiempo dentro de la cárcel que fuera, su madre se largó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y a veces no sabía si sus hermanos eran así de gilipollas sin querer o a propósito. Pero al final siempre era él quien tenía que solucionar los marrones de los demás.

Cuando Terry entró en la cárcel la última vez se fue debiéndole mucho dinero a un corredor de apuestas que fue a cobrar sus deudas con el más influenciable y con más vicios de todos los hermanos Milkovich. Y ahora Joey debía mucha más pasta de lo que debía antes su padre. Joder. Panda de gilipollas...

Se acercó a la barra y se sentó en un de los taburetes esperando que su hermano le hiciera caso y por una vez hiciera las cosas bien.

-Ponme una birra.

-¿Tienes veintiuno? 

Mickey le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas a Kevin al otro lado de la barra y se mordió el labio inferior intentando armarse de un poco de paciencia.

-¿Importa?

Nunca había entendido esa jodida ley. Podía conducir a los dieciséis, tener un arma a los dieciocho y alistarte para luchar por tu país en cuanto fueras mayor de edad. Pero hasta los veintiuno no podía agarrarte una buena cogorza sin que fuese legal. Joder. Incluso uno podría casarse y que no fuera legar beber en su propia boda.

Kevin gruñó bajito y le sirvió un vaso de cerveza mientras alguien se sentaba en el asiento que estaba a su lado.

-Ey, Lip, ¿todavía nada?- Preguntó Kevin.

Miró de reojo a Lip Gallagher mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza y fingía meterse completamente en su mundo. Así que Karen Jackson ahora se follaba a este... Así al menos no tendría que fingir con sus hermanos querer salir con ella.

-No... Ni rastro de Frank.

-Aparecerá enseguida.

-Eso me temo...

El puto Frank Gallagher... Había gente de todo tipo en ese barrio de mierda. Borrachos, drogadictos, putas, chulos, camellos, jonkis, madres embarazadas, padres alcholicos... Pero Frank Gallagher se llevaba el premio a la escoria más hija de puta de ese lugar. A Mickey tampoco le había tocado la lotería parental, sin duda, pero lo de ese tío era simplemente... de otro mundo. Un pequeño amago de sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar las palabras de Terry: "Cuando llegue el fin del mundo sólo quedarán vivas las cucarachas y el jodido Frank Gallagher". 

-¿Cómo está Ian?

De nuevo esa sensación extraña en su estómago al escuchar el nombre de ese crío pelirrojo. No sabía si las ganas de vomitar se las daba el admitir muy bajito en su cabeza que aquel pecoso le parecía atractivo o intentar tan pero tan fuerte el esconder ese sentimiento. Porque no podía, no debía, pensar nada así por ningún chico. 

-Mejor aunque todavía le duele la nariz.

No entendía de qué hablaban pero prefirió no seguir pensando en nada que tuviera que ver con Ian Gallagher. De pronto una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza recordando algo que Iggy había dicho.

-Eh, Gallagher.- Lip lo miró sin entender por qué Mickey le hablaba a él.- ¿Cuánto por hacerme un trabajo para la clase de lengua?

Lip sacudió la cabeza, tardando un segundo en comprender de qué estaba hablando. La directora había vuelto a amenazarle con llamar a los servicios sociales si seguía suspendiendo tanto y con Terry en la cárcel era lo último que necesitaban.

-¿En qué clase estás?

Torció el gesto, molesto, avergonzado. Tenía que reconocer que le daba cierta vergüenza decir que seguía teniendo la mayoría de clases de primer curso. Nunca había aprobado. En su casa no habían dado nunca prioridad a esa mierda de estudiar, cómo si alguno de ellos pudiera aspirar a algo más de lo que eran. La única que tenía posibilidad de sacarse el graduado escolar era Mandy, era la única lista de los cuatro, lo sabía. Y él mismo se encargaría de que al menos ella no fuera un desecho para la sociedad. Él ya estaba jodido de por vida, pero no quería lo mismo para ella.

-Con Emerson.

Lip alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Mejor. Chicos listo.

-Cinco pavos, esa clase es fácil.

Mickey se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. Fácil... Sacó un par de pavos del bolsillo y los dejó en la barra.

-Cuando me des la redacción te pago el resto.

* * *

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos intentando apaciguar un poco el frío congelante de Chicago. Esperaba llegar a casa y que no hubiera ni rastro de Freddie y sus matones. Con suerte Joey habría hecho algo útil por una vez y se habría encargado de ellos. A quién quería engañar... Seguramente había empeorado las cosas ese idiota. No tenía ni idea de cómo iban a lograr pagar esa deuda...

Paró un segundo en medio de la calle para sacar un cigarro de la cajetilla e intentar encenderlo cortando el viento con las manos. 

-¿Ha visto a mi padre? ¿No? De acuerdo, gracias...

Una voz todavía algo aniñada llegó hasta sus oídos y alzó la cabeza todavía con el cigarro sin encender. No muy lejos de él estaba Ian Gallagher parando a algunos vecinos para preguntar por su desaparecido padre. 

Tenía la cara más blanca de lo habitual por el frío y contrastaba con su nariz algo amoratada con restos de sangre seca. Se había peleado suficientes veces como para saber que a ese chico alguien le había dado una buena ostia en la nariz. No podía entender cómo un crío que tenía esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida siempre estaba metido en líos cuando lo veía, corriendo descalzo huyendo del padre de Karen Jackson o aspecto de haber querido parar un tren con la cara.

-¿Habéis visto a Frank?- Vio cómo le preguntaba de nuevo a una pareja que pasaba a su lado.

Y algo del chico le enterneció, algo de esa expresión inocente y realmente preocupada por un padre que no hacía nada por él. 

Otra vez ese dolor en el estómago. ¡Joder! No...

Encendió su cigarro y le dio una calada mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. Y lo vio acercase a él, vio de reojo cómo ese pelirrojo, pecoso y todavía tan niño se acercaba a él para preguntarle lo mismo que a los demás. 

Y su carácter de mierda habló una vez más por él, impidiendo que ese chico ni si quiera le hablara. Porque cuando todavía tenía la broca a medio a abrir él se adelantó.

-Que te jodan.

Lo dijo rápido, casi sin mirarle a la cara, sin dejar de caminar, sin darle oportunidad a que interactuaran.

Porque ese era su carácter.

Porque no le gustaba lo que sentía cuando miraba a Ian Gallagher.

Porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía cuando lo hacía...


	3. 1x03 - "Ian Gallagher"

Ian agarró el cesto de ropa limpia que Fiona acababa de dejar sobre uno de los muebles del pasillo y entró en su habitación casi sin fijarse en Lip, sentado en el escritorio inmerso en algún trabajo que seguramente no era para él. Dejó el cesto encima de su cama y abrió su armario. Metió cuidadosamente doblado su uniforme en la parte superior y el resto de sus camisetas las dejo en la parte baja sin prestar mucha atención a que acabaran inevitablemente arrugadas. 

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó a su hermano por encima del hombro.

-Un trabajo para la clase de Emerson.- Contestó sin despegar sus ojos del papel que estaba escribiendo.

Ian giró sobre sus talones y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Cuánta dificultad hay en los trabajos de primer curso para que ya te paguen por hacerlos?

-No es para ningún chico de primero. Mickey Milkovich me pagó.

Se rascó la cabeza un segundo intentado recordar por qué le sonaba tanto ese nombre. Mickey Milkovich... Entonces una imagen llegó a su cabeza. El campo de baseball de la liga infantil se formó en su cabeza. Todavía podía recordar el uniforme del equipo, los gritos del entrenador retumbando en sus oídos y las caras estupefactas de las personas en las gradas que miraban sorprendidos cómo un crío de su mismo equipo se bajaba ligeramente los pantalones y meaba allí mismo delante de todos con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Mickey... ¿No fue él quien se meó en primera base cuando éramos niños?

Lip asintió con la cabeza y despegó un segundo sus ojos del papel.

-No se puede decir que sea muy listo, ¿verdad? Quizás por eso todavía tiene que aprobar clases de primero.

-Su hermana Mandy va a mi clase.

-Lo sé... Según Karen ha hecho mamadas a medio equipo de fútbol. 

-Qué desastre de familia.

-¿No lo son todas?- Preguntó Lip sin esperar respuesta, volviendo su total atención a lo que estaba escribiendo.

Mickey Milkovich... Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al volver a recordar aquel día, los gritos horrorizados de algunas madres, los aplausos de sus compañeros, los insultos del entrenador... Y la sonrisa burlona y desafiante de ese chico que se meaba en primera base y le decía a todo el mundo con un sólo gesto "que os jodan".

* * *

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró intentado tomar fuerzas de algún lado. Joder. Todo les salía mal últimamente. Sus hermanos eran idiotas y como temía habían empeorados todo ese asunto del cabrón de Freddie y sus matones... En vez de arreglar las cosas Joey la había cagado todavía más y se había involucrado en un asunto turbio con esa gente. Y por si fuera poco había arrastrado a Iggy con él. En cuanto apareció la poli supo que los dos estaban jodidos. Demasiados antecedentes y ambos ya mayores de edad... Mierda. Apagó lo que quedaba de cigarro en el cenicero y se frotó los ojos, cansado. Joey y sus estúpidas ideas. Quizás fuera mejor así... Si estaban dentro de la cárcel no tenía que preocuparse de ellos.

Se acercó al baño y vio a Mandy arreglándose frente al espejo, poniendo caras raras, concentrada en pintarse la raya del ojo.

-Ha llamado Iggy, cree que le soltarán en un par de días.- Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿En serio?

-Sí... Joey ha declarado que fue todo culpa suya.

Sus hermanos eran idiotas, pero al menos tenían códigos, protegían a la familia, a los suyos. Eso era lo único bueno de ser un Milkovich. Podías contar con los tuyos. Mandy suspiró y lo miró a través del espejo del baño.

-¿Cuánto le va a caer?

-No lo sé...

Los dos se miraron una fracción de segundo. Nunca tenían conversaciones largas de esas en las que hablas de tus sentimientos y esas mierdas. Nunca decían más de cuatro frases seguidas y la mayoría eran gritos e insultos. Pero había algo que Mandy y él siempre habían tenido en común... Eran los más pequeños de la familia, pero siempre habían sido los que se habían encargado de todo y de todos en esa casa.

Cuando su madre se fue, Mandy aprendió desde muy pequeña lo que era intentar llevar a cuestas una casa llena de hermanos desagradecidos y un padre que cuando bebe te pega una paliza. Cocinar, lavar, cuidarlos... y como respuesta sólo insultos y ojos morados. Y él siempre había sido quien cuidaba de dos hermanos sin cabeza, quien traía dinero a casa y quien intentaba contentar a un padre que en vez de darte las gracias estampa en tu cara cualquier cosa que tenga a mano.

Sin decir nada Mandy volvió a su tarea de pintarse el ojo y Mickey arrugó la frente al observarla. Su hermana siempre había vestido de forma provocativa desde que había tenido edad para tener curvas, pero esta vez se estaba esmerando más de lo normal con su imagen.

-¿Por qué te estás arreglando tanto?

-Tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita?

Miro a su hermana incrédulo. Su hermana había estado con más tíos de los que él podía contar, pero nunca había tenido citas. Sólo se dedicaba a ligar con tíos entre clases y a hacerles trabajo bajos manuales bajo las gradas. Algo que esperaba no tener que volver a ver nunca más en su vida.

-En realidad él no lo sabe pero voy a ir al Kash & Grab para ver si consigo llamar su atención.

-Dime que no intentas follarte al moro...

-Arggg.- Su hermana hizo un sonido de disgusto y sacudió la cabeza.- Qué asco, no... ¡Ian Gallagher! El pelirrojo de mi clase.

Sintió peso en el estómago y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. No entendía por qué de pronto la presencia de ese crío pelirrojo parecía perseguirlo fuera donde fuera cuando él sólo intentaba olvidarse de él y de cualquier otro chico que le provocara esas sensaciones que no debía sentir. 

-¿Gallagher?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Y aunque quería olvidarse de él, necesitaba saber de él. 

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada. No...- Mickey se rascó la ceja izquierda con el pulgar intentando sonar casual.- No sabía que te ponían cachonda los pelirrojos.

-Que te jodan.- Mandy empezó a recoger sus cosas y a meterlas en un pequeño neceser negro.- Hoy en clase me ayudó y sólo se lo quiero agradecer.

-Sí... Ya sé yo cómo sueles agradecer tú las cosas...

Mandy rodó los ojos de mala gana pero no dijo nada. Ambos sabían su historial y tampoco era el tema de conversación favorito de ninguno de los dos.

-Oye...

Su hermana se giró y le miró con sus mejores ojos compradores, poniendo esa voz suave tan poco habitual en ella que sólo ponía cuando quería conseguir algo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-¿Tienes algún condón para dejarme? Ya sabes... Nunca se sabe, ¿no?

Mickey alzó las cejas. Joder. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un condón amarillo que ni si quiera recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

-¿De verdad vas a tirártelo?- Preguntó mientras su hermana se lo guardaba en el escote de su camiseta.

-Sólo si tengo suerte.

Mandy le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada. Nunca le había gustado pensar en su hermana como una mujer y todas esas gilipolleces. Sabía lo que hacía y mientras ningún cabrón la jodiera todo estaba bien, no quería saber más. Pero de pronto tenía en su cabeza graba la imagen de Mandy junto a Ian Gallagher y algo de ese pensamiento le ponía los pelos de punta y hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

* * *

Era raro sentir la casa tan vacía. Poder escuchar el silencio. Terry encerrado, los chicos arrestados, Mandy en cualquier lado intentando seducir a Ian Gallagher... Estaba completamente solo en casa. Y esa era una sensación muy extraña. De pronto estaba allí, solo en el sofá, viendo cualquier mierda en la televisión y sin tener nada de lo que preocuparse. Y esa sensación no le gustaba. Necesitaba tener su cabeza en funcionamiento. 

Había crecido en "modo supervivencia". Siempre alerta por si los gritos de su madre le despertaban, por si su padre ese día prefería pegarlo a él o por si ese hijo de puta había decidido que era mejor meterse en la cama de Mandy... Siempre con los cinco sentido despiertos. No sabía simplemente relajarse y que su cabeza no pensara en nada...

Apagó la televisión y fue a desplomándose en la cama. Estaba solo. Estaba... solo. Alzó la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara. Estar solo te daba intimidad. Se acercó al baño y agarró uno de los cepillos del pelo de su hermana que más tarde se encargaría de hacer desaparecer. Se bajó los pantalones y volvió a tirarse en la cama.

No sabía cuándo había descubierto aquello ni recordaba la primera vez que por simple curiosidad quiso saber lo que era sentir algo así. Pero hacía ya un tiempo que había descubierto que si se hacía una paja metiéndose algo en el culo el orgasmo que tenía era diez veces mayor que follarse a cualquier tía. Quizás todas esas "leyendas urbanas" tenían razón y el punto g de un tío estaba allí detrás. No lo sabía y prefería no empezar a hacerse esas preguntas. Pero cuando estaba solo, cuando encontraba una mínima privacidad, sabía que era el momento de hacerlo. No podía arriesgarse que alguno de sus hermanos y muchísimo menos su padre entrara en la habitación y lo pillaran en una situación como esa. La paliza que le daría su padre podría matarlo. Y le veía muy capaz de hacerlo...

El no era gay ni nada de toda esa jodida mierda que sabía que podrían pensar los demás. No. No lo era. Simplemente sabía que hacer aquello le daba más placer. Nada más. No tenía nada que ver con que le pudieran gustar los tíos o cualquier gilipollez de esas.

Escupió en su mano y restregó la saliva a lo largo del mango del cepillo. Cerró los ojos fuerte mientras se lo introducía en el culo con cuidado y soltó un suspiro al sentir que el objeto chocaba contra ese punto interno que hacía que se le nublara la vista.

Joder...

Comenzó a tocarse despacio disfrutando de la sensación. Ojala Mandy tardara en llegar a casa y así él tendría tiempo a solas. Aunque si su hermana tardaba en regresar querría decir que había tenido éxito y se estaría follando a Ian Gallagher en cualquier lugar.

Puto Gallagher...

No entendía qué tenía ese chico que lo había desestabilizado los últimos días. Lo conocía hacía años, pero nunca le había prestado atención. Ni si quiera sabía su nombre hasta que Mandy se lo dijo. Pero cuando lo veía su estómago daba vuelta y se mareaba por tratar por todos los medios de no fijarse en él. él no era gay. No. No lo era. No tenía que mirar a ese pelirrojo y pensar en...

Se removió en su cama mientras seguía tocándose sin poder evitar que en su cabeza sólo estuviera la imagen de Ian Gallagher. Con su cara blanca llena de pecas, los labios sonrojados por el jodido frío de Chicago y su pelirrojo pelo cayéndole por la frente y tapándole los ojos... 

Mierda.

Abrió los ojos despacio y miró su pecho manchado. No. No. No... Jodido Gallagher... Se había hecho una paja pensando en él. 

* * *

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido pero sí despertar sobresaltado por el ruido fuerte que hizo su hermana al dar un portazo en casa. Se despertó tan deprisa que durante unos segundo no supo dónde estaba, qué pasaba o quién cojones había entrado.

-¿Mandy?- Escuchó un sollozo y salió de la cama.- ¡Mandy! ¿Qué cojones pasa?

Entonces su hermana entró en su habitación dando un manotazo en la puerta y con el maquillaje corrido.

-¡El puto Ian Gallagher! ¡Eso pasa!

* * *

Le hervía la sangre. Intentaba guardar la calma delante de sus primos para seguir manteniendo su imagen, pero por dentro todo le ardía. Ese hijo de puta se había atrevido a abusar de su hermana y eso no se lo perdonaba a ninguna persona. Nadie se metía con un Milkovich. Nadie. Pero su enfado iba más allá. Sentía rabia... Pero también humillación, culpa. Porque no podía creer que se hubiera hecho una paja pensando en ese cabrón. Joder. ¡Él ni si quiera era gay! Y el día anterior se había corrido pensando en ese pelirrojo de mierda que se había aprovechado de su hermana. Tenía tanta rabia dentro que sólo quería que los tatuajes de sus manos se desgastaran por la paliza que le iba a dar. Porque se sentía humillado sin que le hubieran hecho nada a él.

Nadie se metía con la familia Milkovich. Nadie se reía de Mickey Milkovich. 

Miró a sus dos primos y entró en el Kash & Grab de ese moro de mierda que siempre se dejaba robar. Iba a matar a ese crío.

-¡Ian Gallagher!- Gritó entrando por la puerta.- ¡Has jugado con la chica equivocada!

-¡Joder!

Lo escuchó bajito pero él estaba allí dentro. Entonces vio una maraña roja moverse rápido al fondo de la tienda y salió tras él.

-¡Ven aquí!- Ian entró corriendo en el almacén de la tienda y la cerró antes de que Mickey pudiera alcanzarle.- ¡Sal de ahí, Gallagher!- Gritó haciendo toda la fuerza que podía para abrir aquellapuerta.- ¡Mandy nos ha contado lo que le hiciste, hijo de puta! ¡Sal de ahí!

-Se ha ido.- Kash apareció de pronto y los tres le miraron.- El almacén tiene una puerta que da al callejón.

-¡Al callejón! ¡Al callejón!- Les gritó a sus primos para que corrieran a la parte trasera antes de que Ian lograra escapar.- Dile a ese capullo que esto no ha acabado.- Le amenazó al moro agarrándole del cuello.

Tiró una torre de mercancía y salió corriendo de la tienda. Pero cuando llegó al callejón no había nadie. Ese pequeño cabrón había escapado.

-¡Joder!

Volvió a entrar en la tienda y miró a Kash burlón, desafiante, haciéndole ver que eso no se había acabado y que si pretendía esconder a Ian él lo sabría. Agarró un par de bolsas de bollos y abrió uno con la boca. No iba a pagar nada en esa jodida tienda, Ian Gallagher le debía mucho más...

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que Mandy dice la verdad?

-¿Qué cojones insinúas?- Preguntó molesto mientras terminaba de hacer esa gran pintada roja que decía "Ian Gallagher es hombre muerto".

-Bueno...- Jamie lo miró con algo de miedo. Ese cabrón medía el doble que él a lo alto y a lo ancho y le tenía miedo.- Mandy ha estado con muchos chicos.

-Se ha podido follar a medio South Side si le da la gana, pero nadie va a tocarla si ella no quiere, ¿de acuerdo? 

Le lanzó el bote de spray y se encendió un cigarro. Seguía hirviéndole la sangre por dentro. Pero sobre todo le hervía porque estaba desconcertado. Ian le desconcertaba. Y sobre todo lo hacía el hecho de sentir eso en su estómago por él. Lo vio salir huyendo de la casa de Karen Jackson y con la nariz rota por alguna pelea... Pero también lo vio con esos ojos de inocente preocupación buscando a su padre y de terror en cuanto lo vio entrar en la tienda. No entendía quien cojones era Ian Gallagher pero sabía que la sangre le hervía y quería descargar toda su rabia contra él. 

* * *

Intentar atrapar a Ian estaba siendo más difícil de lo que nunca pensó. Ese crío escapista desaparecía de todos los lados, de la tienda, de su casa... Siempre acompañado, nunca solo y nunca donde debería estar. Y cada segundo que Mickey no estampaba el puño en su cara, su rabia subía. Dios. Sentía que nunca le había tenido tantas ganas a una sola persona. Pero todo su interior hervía y necesitaba descargarlo. Salió de la sala de juegos con el palo de billar entre las manos, seguido de sus primos y vio a lo lejos a Lip y Karen caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Eh, tú!- Lo llamó esperando que se acercara a él.- Saqué un notable en el trabajo que hiciste por mí.- Le informó.

-Pues corre la voz, necesito curro.- Sonrió Lip.- Creo que van a soltar a Iggy.

-Sí, sí, mamá ha ido a buscarle. Le dará una fiesta el fin de semana.

Mintió. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones sobre su vida. Contar la "triste" historia de cómo su madre un día se hartó de que la pegaran cada día y se largó de casa sin mirar atrás. Sin mirar ni una sola vez a ninguno de sus dos hijos y mucho menos al monstruo con el que los dejaba. Las cosas de familia se quedan en familia. Nadie tenía por qué meter sus narices en la porquería de los Milkovich. Y mucho menos nadie tenía por qué mirarle con ojos de pena. Todos en esa mierda de gueto eran unos desgraciados pero no quería parecer débil, que lo miraran con lástima por su "triste" historia, que era igual de triste que la de la mayoría que vivía en ese agujero. Así que desde hacía mucho tiempo era mejor mentir, no dar explicaciones, dejar que la gente pensara lo que quisiera pensar de ellos.

-A ver si para entonces sigue libre.

-Ya veremos...- Fingió reírse. No tenía tiempo para esa mierda.- Ian ha abusado de Mandy.

-¿Ian?- Pudo notar la cara de confusión de Lip.

-Sí.

-Pues eso me extraña bastante.

Incluso a él le extrañaba. En cuanto los había visto en la tienda, ese mocoso se había echado a correr acojonado, no tenía huevos para plantarles cara y dudaba bastante que con el carácter de Mandy hubiera podido con ella... Pero le daba igual. No quería escuchar ni una palabra ni poner excusas. Iba a acabar con ese cabrón.

-Mandy dice que sí.

-Créeme, no ha podido ser él.- Insistió Lip.

-Mira, el problema es que lleva evitándonos todo el día y... alguien tiene que cobrar por él.

Darle una paliza a Lip no entraba en los planes, pero sus primos no había dejado de recordar cómo el mayor de los Gallagher había conseguido follarse a la chica que a él le había dado calabazas. Como si esa tía le importase una mierda. Pero tenía que marcar territorio. Si hacía ver que con algo así los Milkovich no hacían nada la gente del barrio creería que no tenían que temerles tanto. Y eso no era bueno. Además, sería un mensaje bastante claro para Ian ver la cara de su hermano destrozada como iba a estar la suya.

-Haz una excepción.- Pidió Lip intentando sonar despreocupado.

-Nunca las hago.

-Es posible que Mandy confunda a Ian con uno de los cuatrocientos tíos a los que se la ha chupado...

Sonrió de lado. Tenía que reconocer que ese capullo tenía huevos. Pero nadie decía eso de su hermana aunque fuera cierto. Dos segundo después los chicos y él estaban dándole de hostias a Lip, tumbado en el suelo sin poder moverse. Dios... Sentaba tan bien poder descargarse, expulsar toda esa energía y rabia que sentía dentro... Ahora sólo faltaba descargarla con el Gallagher correcto.

* * *

Dos horas llevaban frente al Kash & Grab esperando a que ese idiota se dignara a salir. Costara lo que le costara iba a agarrarlo y darle una buena tunda. Le dio una calada a su cigarro y vio cómo Kash salía de la tienda y la cerraba con llave. Mierda. O ese mocoso se iba a quedar dentro pasando la noche o había salido de alguna manera sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. 

-¡Eh, Kash, colega!- Le gritó fuerte. Si Ian estaba cerca lo escucharía.- ¡Sólo está empeorando las cosas!- Kash se subió a la furgoneta en silencio sin decirle anda.- De acuerdo, muy bien... Ya le encontraremos...- Lo iba a hacer. No sabía cuando pero en algún momento iba a enfrentarse a Ian Gallagher.- ¡Eh, Kash! ¡Ya volveremos mañana cuando abras tu mierda de tienda!

Su padre siempre había robado en esa tienda. Él lo había hecho un par de veces. Pero después de lo que había pasado con Mandy no iba a volver a pagar nada en ese antro.

* * *

Jamie le había dicho dónde vivían los Gallagher. Algo que ocurría al vivir en un barrio como ese era que todo el mundo sabía y conocía de los demás. Dónde vivían, que asuntos turbios se traían entre manos, cuántas veces habían estado en la cárcel... Nunca había prestado demasiado atención a esa familia. Por supuesto, a Frank Gallagher lo conocía todo el mundo y sus hermanos mayores siempre que veían a Fiona no dejaban de enumerar las posturas en las que querían follársela. Sabía que eran cinco o seis hermanos y que alguno de ellos había jugado su equipo de baseball de la liga infantil. Pero nunca les había prestado demasiada atención. Los Gallagher eran una de esas familias que aunque vivieran en un barrio como South Side, eran bastante legales. No entraban en su círculo.

-¡Eh tú! ¿Has visto a Ian ahí?- Le preguntó a un chico que salía de la casa.

-No.

-¿Sabes cuándo va a volver?

-Ni idea, tío...- Respondió antes de meterse en un coche.

-Hay que joderse...- Miró hacia arriba y fugazmente la cabeza de Lip asomada a la ventana junto a alguien más. Quizás Ian o alguno de los otros hermanos.- ¡Eh, Lip!- Gritó asegurándose de que lo escucharan.- ¿Qué tal tu cara? ¡Te he visto! ¡Dile al cabrón de tu hermano que le estamos esperando!

* * *

Otro día entero buscando a ese capullo pelirrojo. Desde que Mandy entró en casa llorando aquella noche lo único que hacía era pensar en Ian Gallagher, en agarrarlo y pegarle una paliza que le costase tenerse en pie. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, pensaba en él desde antes de eso. Quizás desde que lo vio salir descalzo de la casa e Karen Jackson. O desde que Mandy le hizo pensar en si estaba bueno o no. O desde que se hizo una paja pensando en sus pecas y su estúpido pelo rojo porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Y haber hecho eso, sentido eso, le daba más ganas todavía de querer patearle el culo.

Mandy entró en casa y dejó la mochila sobre el sofá, a su lado.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

-Por ahí...

Parecía que su hermana iba a irse a su habitación pero volvió a los dos segundos.

-¿Qué coño quieres?- Preguntó viendo cómo dudaba en hablar.

-Tengo que pedirte algo...

-¿Te que cargarme a otro tío?

-No...- Su hermana dudó un segundo y se sentó a su lado.- Tienes que dejar en paz a Ian.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Sí, eso, que...

-¿De qué cojones hablas? 

Podía notar cómo empezaba a enfadarse y cómo la vena de su cuello comenzaba a hincharse por la ira.

-Te mentí, ¿vale?- Mandy por fin se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.- Ian no abusó de mí...- Dijo en un murmullo.

Mickey se levantó de un salto del sofá, como si le quemara estar allí sentado. Seguí necesitando descargar energía de alguna forma y la rabia creía dentro de él.

-Dime que es una puta broma.- Su hermana no contestó.- ¡Joder, Mandy! ¿Y si lo hubiera matado por nada? ¡No puedes mentirme! ¡No en algo así! 

-Lo sé, lo siento...

-¡Los Milkovich nos cubrimos las espaldas pero cuando hay una jodida razón para hacerlo!

-Lo siento, Mickey... ¡Es que estaba cabreada con él!

-¿Cabreada?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Es que...- Mandy dudó un segundo, poniendo la misma cara que cuando era pequeña y había hecho algo malo.- No quiso acostarse conmigo, me rechazó ¿vale? ¡Nunca me había pasado! Pensé que no le gustaba o que le parecía fea o...

-Así que sólo te querías vengar de él.

-¡Sí! Bueno... ¿Qué tío dice que no a sexo fácil?

Mickey se restregó la mano por la cara, intentando calmarse y poner en orden sus ideas. Llevaba días con la única idea en su cabeza de matar a ese cabrón que había abusado de su hermana, ese cabrón que le hacía sentir ese nudo raro en el estómago, y ahora sentía que todo había sido por nada...

-¿Él no te tocó?- Preguntó queriéndose asegurar que realmente no había pasado nada.

-No... No quiso.

-Joder...- Le dio una calada al cigarro, queriendo calmarse.

-Así que dejarle tranquilo, ¿vale? No ha hecho nada.- Michey volvió a restregarle la mano por la cara.- Además...

-¿Además, qué?

-Ahora estamos saliendo.

-¿Qué?- Sacó el humo de sus pulmones mientras se reía. Todo tenía que ser una jodida broma.- Dime que no es verdad.

-Es mi novio así que dejarlo tranquilo, por favor.

Mickey apagó el cigarro en el cenicero improvisado que había encima de la mesa hecho con una lata vacía de cerveza y no dijo nada antes de desaparecer en un habitación dando un portazo. Todo era subrealista. Comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación buscando un paquete de tabaco. Ian Gallagher no había hecho nada. Debería estar contento. Debería alegrarse. Pero seguía sintiendo esa rabia interior. Sólo quería tenerlo delante y descargar toda su rabia con él y no sabía por qué. Ese mocoso no le había hecho nada a su hermana, ni la había tocado, pero seguía deseando partirle la cara quizás más que antes. Y sentirse así le estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Qué tío dice que no a sexo fácil?" La frase de Mandy retumbó en su cabeza. Ian Gallagher lo desconcertaba... Y esa sensación de su estómago al pensar en él no se iba.


	4. 1x04

Bajó la ventanilla del coche y encendió un cigarro mientras miraba distraído al edificio gris y deprimente que tenía delante. Ojalá conociera ese lugar menos de lo que lo hacía, pero los Milkovich estaban destinados a acabar en ese agujero de mierda. Vio cómo una de las verjas grandes comenzaba a abrirse y Mickey salió del coche. Enseguida vio la cabeza rubia de Iggy mirando a su alrededor, buscando.

-¡Ey!

Iggy sonrió al verlo y se acercó. Se abrazaron rápido, uno de esos abrazos con palmaditas en la espalda que se acaba antes de que pueda llegar a convertirse en un gesto sentimental.

-Joder, cómo me alegro de verte, hermanito.

-¿Qué tal el trullo?

Iggy le quitó el cigarrillo que tenía entre las manos para poder darle una calada.

-Un asco.- Su hermano dejó salir el humo de sus pulmones, disfrutando.- Por suerte no he estado suficiente tiempo como para convertirme en la puta de nadie.- Mickey le dio una última calada para acabar a su cigarro en silencio antes de tirarlo al suelo.- Un día más ahí dentro y hubieran querido romperme el culo esos maricones.

Mickey le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y abrió la puerta del coche.

-Te llevo a casa, vamos. 

* * *

Mickey había tenido que escuchar comentarios como ese toda su vida. Era normal. Todo el mundo hablaba así. Todo el mundo lo tomaba como una broma, incluso las personas que no se consideraban homófobas. Él mismo hablaba así porque él no era un puto maricón. No. No lo era. Pero desde hacía tiempo que frases como esa, palabras así, le producían esa punzada de dolor y esa sensación de presión en el pecho.

Pero él no era gay. A él no le gustaban los hombres aunque alguna vez viendo revistas se hubiera empalmado mirándolos. O aunque se quedara pensando más de lo debido en si Ian Gallagher era tan atractivo como decía su hermana. Y mucho menos aunque a veces le gustara jugar metiéndose algo en el culo mientras se masturbaba.

Y sobre todo, no era gay aunque se hubiera masturbado pensando en ese estúpido pelirrojo de mierda.

A él no le gustaban los hombres. Eso estaba mal, jodidamente mal. Desde que era niño le habían enseñado que la simple posibilidad de que a un chico le gustara otro era antinatural, era tan horrible como delatar a tu propia familia o ver un coche patrulla cerca de casa. Si te pasaba eso,e estabas jodido. Él mismo había acompañado a su padre y a sus primos mayores a darle su merecidos a esos maricones cuando se mostraban en público o molestaban más de lo debido. 

Él no era gay aunque comentarios como los de Iggy cada vez le causaran más molestia en el pecho.

-¿Por qué no paramos donde el moro?

-¿Mmmm? ¿Qué?

Miró a su hermano en el asiento del copiloto, saliendo de la ansiedad que esos pensamientos le producían siempre. 

-Podemos pillar unas cervezas en el Kash & Grab para celebrar mi vuelta.

-Sí, cervezas... Claro.

Aparcó y miró el escaparate de la tienda desde dentro del coche. Tenía que dejarse de tonterías, dejar de pensar en toda esa mierda y superar los últimos días. "Que me guste lo que me guste no me convierte en una puta. Y mucho menos en gay", se dijo a sí mismo en su cabeza intentando volver a cubrirse de toda esa armadura protectora e insensible que se había formado desde niño. Todo estaba bien. Ian Gallagher no había abusado de Mandy y no tenía motivos para volver a pensar en él. Y lo que hiciera en la intimidad de su dormitorio para darse placer sólo le importaba a él. 

-¿Vienes?

Salió del coche dejando entrar en sus pulmones el aire helado de Chicago. Todo tenía que volver a ser como antes.

Entró en la tienda del moro y se acercó a coger unos botes de pringles. Gruñó bajito porque se habían acabado las de sabor barbacoa mientras Iggy agarraba unas cervezas de la cámara frigorífica. Se dio la vuelta y pudo notar cómo la cara del hombre tras el mostrador se desencajaba al fijarse quienes eran. Y eso le hizo sonreír. Le encantaba saber que allí donde entraba imponía ese miedo y ese respeto que hacía que nadie se metiera con él. Sentir que tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. 

Y hacía unos días, cuando entró gritando "Ian Gallagher" por la puerta demostró que ese era uno de los lugares donde iba a sentir esa libertad de hacer lo que le diera la gana. 

Se puso de puntillas disimuladamente y pasó la mirada por los pocos pasillo que tenía la tienda.

No estaba...

Mejor. Porque no quería juntarse con él. Ni pedirle perdón por haber intentado matarle. Ni nada de esa mierda que esperaba Mandy que hiciera aunque ahora él y su hermana fueran novios. Le daba exactamente igual lo que hiciera ese jodido mocoso.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando Iggy llegó hasta él y le sonrió burlón al hombre de la tienda mientras salía por la puerta sin pagar nada de lo que habían cogido. No era la primera ni la última vez que entraba a robar en esa tienda.

* * *

-¿En serio tienes novio?

Michey rodó los ojos y le dio otra calada a su cigarro intentando enfocarse en lo que fuera que estaba pasando en esa película de Steven Seagal que había visto un millón de veces. Sus hermanos se estaban poniendo al día y él estaba hasta las narices de escuchar esa vocecita de ilusión que ponía su hermana cuando hablaba de su reciente novio. Iggy bebía cerveza y sonreía al escucharla y a él le daban ganas de tirarles el cenicero en la cabeza a los dos.

-¿Tanto te sorprende?

-No eres famosa por comportarte como una monja en el instituto.- Mandy pegó a su hermano en el brazo pero sonrió.

-Calla, idiota.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Iggy tras otro trago.- Tiene que gustarte mucho o follar muy bien si ha hecho que quieras chuparle el rabo a un solo tío.

-Sin duda... es especial.

Resopló sin soportarlo más y fue a encerrarse en su habitación dando un portazo. Nada de todo ese rollo entre Mandy y Gallagher tenía ningún sentido. Primero ese tío era el mayor capullo de Chicago que había intentado abusar de ella y ahora hablaba de él como si fuera el novio diez que toda chica desea. Fue a darle un trago a una lata de cerveza que tenía sobre un montón de revistas viejas pero estaba vacía. Joder. La tiró contra el estropeado sofá marrón de cuero de su habitación con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

Su hermana había hecho mamadas a medio colegio y nunca le había importado una mierda pero la simple idea de pensar que ahora ella y Gallagher estaban juntos... 

Se tiró en la cama y se frotó la cara intentando despejarse. Mierda. El puto Ian Gallagher no se le iba de la cabeza desde hacía días. Bajó la mira y gruñó. Cogió aire ensanchando mucho los agujeros de su nariz y cerró los ojos mientras se colocaba bien la incipiente erección que creía bajo los pantalones de su pijama viejo. 

¡Joder!

Estaba claro que no estaba así por su hermana y sólo quedaba otra persona en esa ecuación...

* * *

Había vuelto al Kash & Grab un par de días más para robar tabaco y cervezas. Y se alegró que Gallagher no estuviera allí. Cada día que pasaba tenía que esforzarse un poquito menos por convencerse a sí mismo que todo lo que había pasado no tenía ninguna importancia. Mandy tenía un novio que a él le importaba una mierda y él seguía llevándose gratis todo lo que quería de la tienda del moro. Todo volvía a la normalidad. A su estado normal del caos que sobre vuela South Side. Y lo que él hacía para darse placer era algo que sólo le importaba a él y no significaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

Él era Mickey Milkovich. No se asustaba por nada ni nadie. Él mandaba. Él tenía el control. Y Gallagher tenía que saberlo. Le daba igual que fuera el novio de su hermana o cualquier mierda sin sentido. Él era uno más.

Dos mujeres hablaban sobre un niño desaparecido en el barrio que a él le importaba una mierda y rodó los ojos al agarrar un pack de cervezas. Ignoró al moro tras el mostrador que ni si quiera se atrevía a levantar la cara para mirarlo mientras cogía una bolsa de patatas. Y cuando estaba a menos de un metro de la puerta sonó la campanita que había sobre ella y entró el aire helado de fuera junto a Ian Gallagher. 

Se paralizó un segundo. Sólo un segundo. Porque no esperaba verlo. Ni lo recordaba tan pelirrojo, ni tan pecoso, ni tan... Ni tan jodidamente Gallagher. Mierda. No tenía que pensar en él. No.

Ian miró las cosas que se llevaba y juntó sus cejas mirando a Kash. Tomó aire y volvió a caminar con decisión hacia la puerta, chocando sus hombros fuerte al pasar para poder salir y con la cara más seria y amenazante que recordaba poner.

-Que te jodan, Gallagher.

Y salió de allí intentando convencerse de que Ian Gallagher le importaba tan poco como cualquier otra persona. Que sólo era uno más en aquel agujero donde vivían. Intentando convencerse de que no había sentido nada en el estómago por volver a verlo.


	5. 1x05

Estaba nervioso y era una auténtica gilipollez estarlo. Mickey le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y miró de reojo el escaparate que había al fondo de la tienda. Respiró una vez. Dos. Tres. Entonces vio cómo una chica se acercaba a la tienda de la puerta y desaparecía dentro. Mierda. Se rascó la cara con el dedo pulgar y volvió a darle otra calada a su cigarrillo. No entendía por qué estaba nervioso, no tenía sentido. Había robado condones desde que tenía doce años y había sido el más joven de sus hermanos en perder la puta virginidad. Entrar en un sex shop no debería ponerle tan nervioso.

Volvió a respirar hondo y tras la última calada tiró el cigarro en la nieve que había amontonada en una orilla de la acera. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y prefirió mantener la mirada exclusivamente en la puerta de la tienda mientras rogaba por que nadie lo viera allí.

Por primera vez en su vida Mickey se alegraba de su baja estatura y de poder así pasar desapercibido entre los pasillos repletos de artículos creados exclusivamente para dar placer sexual. Fiestas, esposas, bolas chinas, consoladores... Joder. Nunca se había parado a pensar que existía tanta mierda, sobre todo para mujeres. Su experiencia con todo aquello se limitaba a robar condones y lubricante. 

Hacía mucho que sabía que una mujer no le atraía de la misma forma que le atraían a sus hermanos. Sólo veía en ellas un agujero caliente donde meterla con un par de tetas colgando que le parecían de todo menos apetecibles. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que tocó una y cómo de desconcertado estaba porque no le parecían merecedoras de todo ese revuelo que hacían sus hermanos. Iggy y Joey veían una y se ponían como locos. Él ni si quiera las tocaba cuando se follaba a una tía. 

Siempre pensó que quizás él simplemente no le daba tanta importancia a toda esa mierda. Hasta que se dio cuenta que cuando veía películas de Van Dame no sólo disfrutaba de la acción, también de lo que veía. Después vino aquella etapa de pensar que algo estaba mal con él porque cuando se masturbaba aparecía más la imagen de un tío en su cabeza que de cualquier top model que saliera en una de sus revistas. Una noche escuchó cómo Mandy hablaba con alguna de sus estúpidas amigas sobre cómo dejarse dar por atrás no había estado tan mal. Y esa idea se implantó en su cerebro y no se fue de allí hasta que él mismo comenzó a jugar con su propio dedo. Uno. Dos. Tres... Y después cualquier cosa que encontrara en su habitación que le sirviera. No lo había hecho muchas veces aunque lo disfrutara porque sabía que estaba jodidamente mal y él era un puto enfermo. 

Mickey se prometió a sí mismo que nunca jamás le diría a nadie lo que hacía en su habitación para darse placer. No era asunto de nadie. Y se prometió a sí mismo que dejaría de hacer esas cosas de maricas. Porque no. Él no era gay. No lo era. 

Y entonces apareció el puto Ian Gallagher en su vida. Y se masturbó pensando en él. Y se odió por hacerlo. Igual que se odiaba cada vez que se daba cuenta que estaba pensado en ese jodido pelirrojo, cuando su cara pecosa aparecía en su cabeza o cuando le jodía ver que no estaba en la tienda cada vez que iba a robar al Kash & Grab. 

Pero todo aquello no lo convertía en gay o alguna mierda de esas. Y como se repetía una y otra vez... que le gustase lo que le gustaba no lo convertía en una puta o algo así. 

Se acercó al mostrador y pagó más de lo que esperaba por un bote de lubricante. Pero prefería no decir nada. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí y cuando estuvo lejos abrió la cremallera de su abrigo y miró la caja que había robado. Que fuera a probar un consolador en su culo tampoco le hacía gay...

* * *

Se despertó sobre saltado escuchando risas de fondo y voces agudas. Aunque siempre se despertaba sobresaltado. No recordaba ni una sola vez en la que su instinto le hiciera estar alerta nada más abrir los ojos. Se frotó los ojos y fue a mear mientras intentaba que todos sus sentidos terminaran de espabilarse. Y las risitas seguían ahí fuera.

-¿Qué cojones pasa?

Salió de la habitación y vio a Mandy con dos de sus amigas sentadas en el sofá, riendo. Frunció el ceño. Su hermana rara vez invitaba a una amiga a casa y no podía culparla. Aquel no era el hogar más acogedor de todo South Side y sus hermano siempre eran unos putos cretinos con aquellas crías que eran lo bastante idiotas como para aventurarse a entrar en casa delos Milkovich.

-Nada, caraculo.- Le dijo su hermana con mala cara.- Sólo me acompañaron a casa.

-¿Sí? Pues me habéis despertado de la puta siesta. ¿Es necesario gritar tanto?

Mandy le enseñó el dedo central de su mano y lo ignoró, volviéndose para seguir hablando de cualquier estupidez con sus amigas. Mickey apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a la cocina. A lo mejor una cerveza y un porro le hacían quitarse el mal humor que llevaba encima.

-Bueno, entonces...- La chica negra de rizos habló con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal con él?

-¿Todavía no os habéis acostado?- Preguntó la otra.

Mickey rodó los ojos y le dio un trago a su cerveza. Chicas y sus estúpidas conversaciones de mierda que no le importan a nadie...

-Ian no es así.- Dijo su hermana. Y de pronto se quedó allí parado, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, con la cerveza en la mano y sus oídos totalmente centrados en esa estúpida conversación de chicas.- Él... quiere ir despacio, ¿sabéis? Es de esos a los que les importa.

Una de las chicas rió bajito emocionada Mickey le dio otra sorbo a su cerveza sin dejar de mirar sus pies descalzos y sin dejar de escucharlas.

-Y es tan guapo...

-A mí me gusta más su hermano.- Apuntó una de ellas.

-Sí, pero Ian tiene esa cara de chico bueno que cuando sonríe te hace ver que... bueno, que no es tan bueno.

Las tres rieron y chillaron como crías histéricas, como si no se hubieran follado a medio instituto entre las tres. Hipócritas...

-¿Al menos besa bien?- Volvió a interrogar la chica negra.- Te hemos visto con él hace un rato...

Mickey miró a su hermana por primera vez desde que toda esa estúpida charla sobre Ian Gallagher empezase. 

-Besa muy, muy bien.

Dejó la botella medio vacía encima de la encimara con un golpe seco y se fue de allí intentado borrar de su mente la imagen del puto Ian Gallagher besando a su hermana. 

* * *

Era el novio que más tiempo le había durado a su hermana. Normalmente después de una semana ella se aburría, él no conseguía lo que quería o simplemente ella decidía que era mejor pasar al siguiente. Pero por alguna extraña razón seguía saliendo con él... ¿Y no se habían acostado todavía? Mickey recordó las palabras de su hermana y no entendía por qué un tío de quince años no quería tirarse a su novia si ella se lo ponía en bandeja y tenía una reputación como la de su hermana. 

"Es de esos a los que les importa", había dicho Mandy. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿Gallagher se había enamorado de su hermana y quería hacer las cosas como en las películas románticas que él odiaba ver? Se tiró en la cama con todavía más mal humor que el que tenía antes. 

Suspiró empezando a exasperarse porque no tenía por qué importarle que su hermana besara a su estúpido novio... Eso era lo que los novios hacían. Se besaban. Y la jodida imagen de ese pelirrojo flacucho y pecoso apareció en su cabeza, su nariz redonda, sus labios... Y su entrepierna palpitó.

Mierda. Joder. No.

Sacó una caja de zapatos de debajo de su cama y la abrió despacio dejando ver lo último que robó en aquella tienda.

Pero seguía sin ser gay aunque hubiera descubierto que aquel consolador del culo había dado más placer que cualquier tía a la que se hubiera tirado.

* * *

Robar en la tienda del moro se había convertido en un gran pasatiempo para Mickey y sus hermanos. Apostaban a ver si Kash por fin se atrevía a decirles algo, cuánto podía tardar en llamar a su mujer o a ver quién de ellos se atrevía a robar estando Linda presente. Al fin y al cabo parecía ser la única que tenía agallas y los cojones bien puestos allí dentro.

Por suerte, o no, Gallagher nunca estaba allí cuando iba a robar. Sólo se lo había jutnado un par de veces al entrar o al salir y le encantaba ver sus ojos asustados y el silencio cruzando su cara. Saber que tenía ese efecto sobre él le tranquilizaba. Le hacía ver que sólo era un mocoso más al que le temblaban las piernas si pensaba si quiera enfrentarse a él. Y todo era mucho más fácil si Ian Gallagher sólo era eso, un mocoso más al que intimidar.

Entró en el Kash & Grab y frunció el ceño al ver que no había nadie dentro. Entonces una voz tenue llegó hasta él al fondo de la tienda.

-¡No insistas, Kash! No volveré a ir allí, olía a... bueno... ¡A cabra!

Ian y el moro salían del pequeño almacén que había en la tienda y ambos, al notar su presencia, se miraron significativamente. Algo se estaba perdiendo entre esos dos. Pero no. No le importaba una mierda. Él había venido sólo por su comida para pasar la noche de maratón jugando a la play station. Ian lo miró una última vez y volvió a entrar dentro del almacén cargado con una caja de bolsas de patatas. Mejor así. Le gustaba saber que le seguía temiendo.

Agarró una botella grande de ese refresco azul que tanto le gustaba a Iggy y un par de botes de pringles. Era una putada que siguiera sin haber de barbacoa. Kash no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse tras el mostrador mientras veía de reojo cómo agarraba cualquier mierda apetitosa que se encontrase en su camino.

Y cuando salió de allí se sintió bien. Muy bien. Porque todo volvía a ser como antes. Él robaba y ellos callaban la boca porque no querían líos. Punto. Esa era su normalidad.

Y seguía sin importar qué significaba lo que escondía debajo de su cama... 


End file.
